lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scortica Breen
"They say great science is built on the shoulders of giants. '''Not here.' At Aperture, we do all our science from scratch. No hand holding." -Scortica's Psudoymn voice of his announcing he owns and runs Aperture Mesa. ''"When the singularity collapses, I will be '''far away from here'. In another universe, as a matter of fact. You, on the other hand, will be destroyed in every way it is possible to be destroyed, and even in some which are essentially im''possible." '' -Scortica Breen to Scorden Freeman. Taunting him on how he will be "saved" when the Citadel falls. ---- Dr. Scortica Wallace Breen (his full title) is the former head of Aperture Mesa, and the Combine Administrator. From his headquarters in the Scorpion Cavern Castle, in the Citadel of Cave 17, he was a former representative within the Scorpion Monarchy. and Elder Step-Brother of King Scorm. his plans were to uproot the Crawler Empire, and replace it with The Combine Empire, due to his deal with the multidimensional empire, which just so happened to be existing in chima at the time, just in a different location. Biography Background Beginnings "Science isn't about '''WHY!?' It's about WHY NOT!? Why is so much of our science dangerous? Why not marry safe science if you love it so much. In fact, why not invent a special safety door that won't hit you on the butt on the way out, because you are fired!!"'' -Scortica's mindset for Science within Chima, and for those whom didn't conform to his norms. Doctor Breen was the Administrator of the Aperture Mesa Research Facility at the time of the Aperture Mesa Incident. During the beginning events of the outland arc, depicted in the RP, he is seen guiding Scorpio and Scorpix around Aperture Mesa, detailing on some of the finer things the vast research facility has to offer, referred to as "the Administrator" by passerby colleagues of his. At the end of the Conquering of The Bear and Gorilla HQ’s, he helps with minor writing as he "negotiates" a peace agreement with the rhinos that saves crawler-kind, but at the cost of war with the Chima alliance with the bears due to his little brother, and His Freind's acts of war. He was a bit weird and award to talk to, he often had a different voice whenever he was going off his various tangents, or making Pre-recorded messages in the above quote, like something about "life giving lemons" and making them into "incendiary hand grenades that burn your house down". He also went by the Pseudonym of "Cave Johnson", and was always proud for being the founder and C.E.O. of the Company he hoped would help fuel the Scorpion's technological capabilities and use of new technologies to literally bridge gaps between dimensions, teleportation, and other things the Fanon Approval Committee wouldn't really want him to handle with. Let alone the rest of the Chimian tribes. But Scortica was really adamant about running things his way, until one day, a Certain Scorpion would casually break the norm, and go off on and, unbeknownst to Dr. Breen, take down the Crawler Empire with the help of the militant Faction that he wants to combat, The Forgotten. Discovery of The Interdimensional Empire "This is a significant development. As soon as I hear from my contact, we can make our move. The only potential drawback is that man, the one I saw!" - Scortica's reaction to one of his fellow colleges seeing Freeman escape After a couple successful tests, and with the introduction of the Mobility Gels making money for the Company, Scortica could only begin to wonder about going forth to use the mystical powers of the outlands mysterious materials it often has throughout the land. And what properties they will withhold, so thus, he'd had the idea to set out and possibbly do a first in chima: contact another species from another realm. When he managed to gain the trust of an Advisor, he managed to set up a mutual relationship where by as he states: "It's '''me' you should be concerned about! I can still deliver Earth, but not without your help!" Meaning Dr. Breen's relationship with The Combine was a more fearful one indeed, he must've done something wrong, in order to give in this unwilling relationship, he was as afraid as everybody else under the rule of The Combine. Start of the Combine Empire "...They have given us the strength we never could have summoned to overcome this compulsion. They have given us purpose. They have turned our eyes toward the stars..." -excerpt of Breen's speech on Instinct. Breen is first appointed "Interim Administrator" (as seen on newspaper clips in New Aperture), after negoatiating with extra-dimensional empire, and when he points out the Scorpions having no current ruler (during the short amount of time he was ruler), he then simply becomes an ambassador of the scorpions - mostly a puppet of the Likes of his little brother, King Scorm, who have little physical presence on the Tribe. Some speculate he may have orchestrated the events of Crawler-Chima Alliance wars at the request of The Combine, with the rule of all of Chima, and the deposition of his brother promised as reward (this, however, would also suggest that he or the Black Overwatch had control of the Chi-Man at least up to this point.); others believe that he may have been under the impression that introducing the Black Overwatch would have brought about a cosmic unity between the the races, and would have been ultimately beneficial for the inlander races (something that he still clings on to despite the evidently large amounts of crawlers suffering at the time of The Uprising). Whether or not he is the one who introduced the Black Overwatch to Chima, his intentions seem to be noble and he sounds quite sure that he is doing the right thing - though it is possible that he is simply a very convincing liar. Even if he had selfish reasons for doing so, the inland races would have most definitely been completely destroyed or assimilated by the Combine had he not surrendered the captured Lands at the end of Scorm's and Bliston's attacks. Other unanswered questions surrounding Breen in Chima is near the beginning of the outland era: as Scordon Freeman is about to go help the eagles, the two scientists briefing him say that the Administrator "went to some lengths to send you.” This statement lies dormant through most of the RP until Freeman travels to The Lion City and sees events similar to the one he’d been involved in. Relationships Scorm "''Will you let your stubborn short-sightedness doom the entire species, '''or will you give your child the chance her ('he did incorrectly state's Scorpio's gender') mother never had'?" - Scortica on his Little brother's inferiority and how terrible he is at his parenting. Scortica considers his little brother to be a complete idiot and a fool. And Down-right evil due to his abuse of Scorpio. He doesn't trust him one bit after the tribe civilized and picked HIM of all Scorpions to lead when it clearly should have been HIM crowned king. But Scortica was single and unmarried, whereas Scorm had an living son and an wife during the times they were devolved and underdeveloped. Scortica loathes his brother's actions and spot for declaring war instead of peacefully resolving and integrating inlanders into his little special society he has run. He'd wanted something to happen so he could take power, and when Scorpix left and when he got news of his brother's imprisonment at Lion City, he only grinned and knew it was time to take over the tribe for himself. And being born from the same mother, but with another father, he is considered a Stepchild to Scorm, but the Golden King details that they were born from the same father. if that is the Case, Scortica WOULD be king, but due to that small but relative technicality, he was barred from royal lineage. if only the Pesky Forgotten and their Uprising hadn't stop him along with Scorponok and Scorpius. Prince Scorpio "''You have your mother's eyes, my dear, but your father's stubborn nature. I wouldn't be surprised to be looked upon his suicide as an act of honor..." -Scortica trying to persuade the young prince into following him, and sparing him from abuse. Scortica, being the step-uncle of Scorpio, would have nothing to do with the Prince, although his motives were to coerce the Prince's young mind in need for the Combine's Intentions instead of the Crawler Empire's. Although he looks down upon the child, due to being the direct offspring of Scorm, but as of recent light of how often Scorpio tells his tragedies committed by Scorm unto him, he could only think of how smarter he would have been if he followed guidance over to himself rather than his step-brother. Scorpix “''He will never believe what you and I believe. And as for those who follow him, well, the only certain way to change their minds is to revitalize, reeducate and reintegrate them. I warned you this was futile.“ - Scortica berating Scorpix’s appreciation and loyalty to his little brother. Scortica personally thinks of Scorpix as being too blinded by how "great and powerful" Scorm is. He'd rather want to change his mind upon how Scorpix looks at Scorm's faltering behaviors and wonders how Scorpix puts up with Scorm's shenanigans. But as Scorpix upholds his believes that Scorm was a great leader, Dr. Breen would had known that Scorm had almost caused his capture during one Motorized chase after Scordon and Spalyx. Scordon Freeman "''You Need me!" -Scortica's Last Words to Dr. Freeman before his death. They worked together at Aperture Mesa. Breen seems to have mixed feelings towards Scordon: he appears admonishing towards him when addressing him via Breencasts, often questioning as to how he could simply throw everything away in favor of fighting the Black Overwatch (Also known as, to the inlanders and Forgotten, as the Combine) and leading what Breen believes to be a pitiful Resistance. He also seems skeptical as to how a simple theoretical physicist could slip through Combine forces again and again, going as far as to threaten Overwatch forces with severe punishment unless they double their efforts against Freeman. However, when not in front of the public and Overwatch forces, he seems to show more respect towards Scordon, praising his abilities, yet showing his power by being slightly mocking. He attempts to bargain with Freeman for his services, stating that Scordon's "contract was open to the highest bidder". However, Breen seems to have a deeper relationship with Freeman than initially thought, as Breen heavily implies that he is aware of the Chi-Man and his employment of Freeman, and attempts to employ Freeman for himself. He also claims to understand why Scordon would not wish to speak openly to his friends about his "employment" from the Chi-Man. (In a way, he may have remorse for Scordon as Breen was most likely subjected to unethical and morally questionable tasks as well.) In addition to this, Breen's last words to Scordon before his apparent death are "You need me!", suggesting there are many unanswered questions surrounding Breen's connection with Scordon, although in that case, he may just be referring to the fact that he was Scorpions administrator. Spalyx Vance "As for the youngest Vance, her talents will be put to practical use on the other side of a Combine portal after a simple medical procedure to enable her to survive the transition." - Scortica on how Spalyx's skills can be very helpful to the Combine. Breen does not hold Spalyx in much regard, and speaks to her like she is a child, asking Speli to give her the chance her mother never had. This comment provokes Spalyx to spit angrily at Breen's face, telling him to never dare even mention her. Breen then discards his air of mock concern and angrily retorts that she has her mother's eyes, but her father's stubborn nature, where Spalyx stands her ground. The Chi-Man (Scrin) "How about it, Dr. Freeman? Did you realize your contract was open to the highest bidder?" - Scortica concerning Scrin's assistance with Scordon. While Breen's relationship with the Chi-Man is ambiguous, there is definitely some connection between them. Breen makes several comments that would appear to reference the Chi-Man, such as Scordon's "contract" being "open to the highest bidder", showing that he sees himself on the same level as the Chi-Man and his employers. It is likely that the Chi-Man needed Breen to override the safety protocols associated with the Anti-Mass Chi Spectrometer. Since Breen was the only known person in Aperture Mesa who had a high position, it can be assumed that the Chi-Man manipulated Breen to achieve his own goals. This is suggested to be true as many scientists have claimed that the administrator (Breen) would not listen to their warnings, remained firm in issuing his orders, and notably acted strangely. However, it remains uncertain in why Breen would not refuse to listen to the Chi-Man. Considering that Breen wanted to discuss quietly with Scordon Freeman about the Chi-Man, it may be true that the Chi-Man or his employers threatened Breen to remain quiet or otherwise suffer the consequences (as displayed when the Chi-Man detains Badrian Shephard to restrain his "temptation to tell all" and when Scordon Freeman refuses the Chi-Man's offer and is left to die in Xen). During the Chi-Man's "heart-to-heart" with Scordon Freeman, he speaks in a slightly mocking tone of how Breen (while never referring to him by name) was in "objection" of the Chi-Man saving Spalyx Vance during the Aperture Mesa Incident, and that she was "a mere child, and of no practical use to anyone". The Chi-Man then changes his tone to that of subdued anger and states that he has learned to ignore "naysayers" such as Breen, when "quelling them was out of the question", showing that the Chi-Man was not permitted to personally silence Breen, likely by his "employers". Category:Characters Category:Crawlers Category:Crawler Empire Category:Scorpions Category:All Articles Category:Combine